SISTAR
Sistar (Korean: 씨스타, often stylized as SISTAR) is a four-member South Korean girl group under Starship Entertainment. Sistar consists of Hyolyn, Bora, Soyou and Dasom. History 2010: Debut, Push Push, Shady Girl, and ''How Dare You'' Before Sistar debuted, they had early group activites, involving magazines and commercials shoots. On June 1, 2010 Sistar released their debut song "Push Push." On June 3, Starship released the music video. Sistar then had their debut performance on June 4, 2010 on Music Bank. On August 25, Sistar returned with their second single "Shady Girl." In addition, a music video was released. The music video featured Super Junior's Heechul. On November 21, 2010 teasers of Sistar's comeback were leaked. The photos were shown with a new concept, "pole dancing." But, Starship stated that it was a "sporty image." They released teasers of their comeback on November 22. Sistar was set to release "How Dare You" on November 25, but was delayed due to the Yeonpyeong Island skirmish. On December 3, 2010 "How Dare You" was released and also, the music video. 2011: SISTAR19 and ''So Cool'' On April 27, 2011 Starship announced that they will debut a sub-unit called "SISTAR19". Sistar19 consists of main vocalist Hyorin and rapper Bora. The teaser of "Ma Boy" was released on April 29. The official music video came out on May 2. The single came out on May 3. After a couple of months, Sistar released a teaser for "So Cool" on August 4, 2011. The single was released on August 9, 2011. Moreover, the music video was released on the same day. 2012: Alone and ''Loving U'' On March 31, 2012 Sistar announced that Sistar will be having a comeback. On April 2, two cuts from their music video of "Alone" were revealed. From April 4 to April 9, teasers were released amoung members Hyorin, Bora, Soyou and Dasom. The official photo of them was released on April 5. The song was released on April 12, 2012 and so was the music video. One June 11, it was revealed that Sistar will be having a summer comeback. Their comeback song was called "Loving U." The mini album consists of remixes of their past songs and a new song "Holiday." On June 28, Sistar released the music video, which was filmed in Hawaii. 2013: Gone Not Around Any Longer, Give It to Me and Hyolyn's solo debut On December 24, there were news that Sistar19 were going to have their comeback in January. On January 23, teasers were released. On January 30, they released their comeback song "Gone Not Around Any Longer" and music video. Then, on February 21, Hyolyn said that Sistar will be having a comeback with a studio album after Sistar19's promotions are done. On June 3, Starship released a statement, saying that Sistar will release a full album "Give It to Me" on June 11. Two days later, Starship released teasers of their comeback with their concept which was Moulin Rouge theme. On October 3, it was revealed that Hyorin is preparing for her solo album. The teaser for her song "One Way Love" was released on November 21. The music video was then released on November 26, 2013. The music video featured actor Yoon Yeon-seok. 2014: Touch My Body & ''I Swear'' After Hyorin and Soyou's successful duets and collaboration and Bora and Dasom's acting projects, it was revealed that Sistar will have their comeback in July with a mini album. Soyou mentioned about Sistar's comeback in SBS Power FM "Cultwo Show." Then, Starship revealed that Sistar will not work with Brave Brothers and Duble Sidekick for their comeback. They will be working with Rado and Choi Kyu-sung. Starship also confirmed that they will have their comeback on July 21, 2014. Starship released teasers of "Touch My Body" on June 14. LOEN Entertainment released the second teaser on June 17. On July 21, 2014 Sistar released their mini album "Touch & Move" with title track "Touch My Body." After the successful promotions of "Touch My Body" Starship revealed that SISTAR will be having special summer album. The teasers were shown of the girls in Saipan. On August 26, 2014 Sistar released their special mini album "Sweet & Sour" with title track "I Swear." 2015: ''Shake It'' On June 22, 2015 Sistar released their third mini album "Shake It" with title track "Shake It." Members * Hyolyn (Kim Hyo-jung, 김효정) - Leader, Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Face of the Group * Bora (Yoon Bo-ra, 윤보라) - Main Rapper, Main Dancer * Soyou (Kang Ji-hyun, 강지현) - Lead Vocalist * Dasom (Kim Da-som, 김다솜) - Vocalist, Visual, Maknae Sub-Unit * Sistar19 Discography Studio albums * So Cool (2010) * Give It To Me (2013) Mini albums * Alone (2012) * Touch N Move (2014) * Shake It (2015) Special albums * Loving U (2012) * Sweet and Sour (2014) Singles * "Push Push" (2010) * "Shady Girl" (2010) * "How Dare You" (2010) External links * Official website * Sistar on Facebook * Sistar on Twitter Gallery Sistar-teaser.jpg sistar_shake it.jpg Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2010 debuts Category:Starship Entertainment